


光与影

by Baek_L



Category: srrx, 声入人心, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baek_L/pseuds/Baek_L
Summary: 序：你是我的光，我所追逐的方向。你是我的影，我所掩饰的影像。我与你，是彼此的光与影。我因你存在，为你消亡。





	1. 他

**Author's Note:**

> ☞三观崩坏预警  
> ☞背德现实向预警  
> ☞不上升真人  
> ☞OOC预警  
> ☞不喜勿入

第一章  
他  
☞女主视角叙述

我爱上了一个不该爱的人。  
他绅士俊朗，身材高挑，嗓音动人。  
从看到他的第一眼，我便知道，他注定是我的劫数。第一次见到他，我有些局促的站在各位大咖中间。作为他的代理经纪人，我本应主动向前，自我介绍。却迟疑着不敢靠近他。犹豫踌躇间，却看到他踏着坚定的步伐向我走来，笑容温和。  
“你好，请多指教。”  
他的掌心温热，把我的手包裹在其中。我没由来的觉得安心，渐渐地放松下来。乖巧的站在他的身侧，我忍不住侧头看他。跟着他向大家一一问好，我因为他的存在，而少了些许胆怯。古人说，瑟兮僩兮，赫兮咺兮。有匪君子，终不可谖兮。我想，便是形容他这样的人吧。  
我不可自拔的爱上了他。  
每每当他在台上演出时，我便站在舞台的一角，目不转睛的注视着他。聚光灯下的他，是那样的夺目那样的吸引人。偶然与他目光相接时，我的心都会随着他颤抖。我想，我是沉溺在他的眼神里了。  
替他准备好温度合适的水，整理好舞台上要用的服装，调试好他的耳麦。只要是与他相关的，我从不假手他人。  
我知道，这些他都看在眼里。  
我爱他，可我不敢告诉他。  
每每看到他手上闪亮的婚戒，我刚刚燃烧起的爱火便被一次次浇灭。  
可我想我并不是一厢情愿。  
当我为他整理衣服时，他会低头摆弄我长裙的腰带；当我为他调试设备时，他会抬手拨弄我耳边的耳环；当我为他修补妆容时，他会伸手勾起我垂下的长发。  
我想，他知道我的心。  
他是那样耀眼的光，让我忍不住靠近。  
我心中的旖念，也随着朝夕相处而不断膨胀起来。  
我爱他，我想要得到他。  
所以在庆祝节目顺利收官的酒会上，我破天荒的喝了许多酒。  
酒会散场，我脚下步伐都有些虚浮起来。眼见就要和地面来个亲密接触，我却落入了一个温暖的怀抱。  
“你喝醉了。”他蹙眉，声音依然如往常一般低沉动人，我喜欢的紧。我眼神迷蒙的抬头望着他，突然笑了。扶着他的手臂站直身子，我扯过他的领带，踮脚吻上他的唇。他的身子一下僵住，却没有推开我。我快要失去平衡，只得勾住他的脖子。这次他揽住了我的腰，加深了这个吻。  
“我，喜，欢，你。”我认真的望着他，一字一句的说。  
他没有回答，只是低头又覆上了我的唇。  
那一晚，我成为了他的人。  
再出现在众人眼前时，我便成了他的专职经纪人。为他打理一切事物，成为他演艺路上的助力。  
旁人都说，我做的很用心。我笑笑不语，却换来他握紧我的手。  
演出前的准备室中，他搂着我的腰坏心眼的在我裸露的后背上打转，肆意作乱。演出结束的舞台后，我和他在昏暗的角落里拥吻，耳鬓厮磨。我和他几乎日夜厮守，形影不离。  
直到有一天的深夜。  
云雨过后，我正靠在他怀里听他低声为我哼着歌。我望着他的笑眼，仰头在他唇上轻啄了一下。被我逗笑，他低头笑眯眯的与我咬耳朵。我刚要张口求饶，却被他手机的铃声打断。  
“老公，我来酒店了，你来接我一下吗？”手机话筒里，传来他妻子甜蜜的声音。我垂眸失笑，起身默默的收拾起地上凌乱的衣物。他一边回应着话筒那头的人，一边回头望向床边的我。  
电话挂断，他拦住我收拾的动作，拉过我低头吻上我的唇。我默默承受着他的吻，却少有的没有回应他。  
没有再说话，我收拾好东西转身离开了他的房间。这一夜，我听着隔壁房间传来的他妻子的欢声笑语，坐在床边默默到天明。  
明知我们这是错误的选择，罪恶的结合。可我依然选择了饮鸩止渴。只因我身旁的人是他。  
我爱他，所以哪怕身陷地狱，我也义无反顾。


	2. 偷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☞三观崩坏预警  
> ☞背德预警  
> ☞不喜勿入

第二章  
偷

我的爱情是偷来的。  
我和他的每分每秒，都是向时间偷来的。  
我和他的爱情，是阳光背后的黑暗，是藏在阴影中的不为人知。而这种不为人道也的感情，终究只是我们两个人之间的秘密。  
没有人知道，本来低领的羊绒衫为什么被换成了高领的摇粒绒打底。他只是轻轻一笑，“暖和，穿着舒服。”只有我知道，那是为了遮盖我夜晚在他颈上留下的吻痕。没有人知道，他为什么会放弃更有竞争力的歌曲，而选择一首抒情曲作为首次表演。“很甜蜜的曲子。”被问及理由时，他这样说。只有我知道，那是他用这样的方法，给我补偿。没有人知道，他为何对共事的好友突然带了几分语气中的不满。“有点嫌弃他。”只有我知道，因为一向对他上心专注的我却破天荒的对共事好友热情的关注，使他格外吃味。  
我虽然心酸，却也格外庆幸，我和他的不为人知。才能成全我的这份爱情。  
我始终记得他演出失利后的那个夜晚。  
一向在情事上温柔体贴的他，毫不怜惜的把我扔在他的床上，用蛮力扯下我的长裙，撕碎我身上遮挡的布料，没有片刻停顿，直接贯穿了我的身体。我痛的将身体缩成一团，眼里滚下泪来。可他只是紧抿着唇，抬手随意挤了点润滑液，便又用力的一次次撞击着。“为什么？一个我还不够吗？”他抬手捏住我的下巴让我直视他染着怒火的眼。“当着我的面，还要对别的男人那么热情！”我看着这样的他，心里酸楚一片，眼前的景象全被泪水掩埋，模糊一片。  
“我没有。。。”我声音微弱的向他解释。大约听到我声音中的颤抖，他的动作缓和下来，粗暴地替我擦去脸上的泪。“你哭什么，觉得委屈？”他声音低哑，带着不同以往的颗粒感。我抬手轻轻抚在他紧皱的眉头上，叹气道:“我想着他是你的搭档，只有你们都在最佳状态，才能合作顺利，赢得胜利。”我身子微微颤栗了片刻，我缩在他怀里断断续续的说，“我跟你，我们在一起那么久，我知道你的状态，我自问把你照顾的很好。”我眼里又落下泪来，“但你的搭档我不熟悉，所以我只能多关注一些，希望能帮到你。”  
听得我这样说，他在我身上肆虐的大掌骤然停了下来。他本欲再次挺进的身体僵了片刻，随即停下动作紧紧把我抱在怀里。我没有力气回抱他，只得无力的靠在他胸口上。“对不起，丫头。。。”他轻吻我的耳垂，一遍遍的道歉。“对不起，我错怪你了。。”我感到肩上湿润一片，再抬头，竟看到他落下泪来。我愕然，颤抖着抬手抚上他的脸颊，“你是在。。为我流泪吗？”  
见我如此说，他的头更低了，眼泪落在我的胸前，划过我身上的红痕，慢慢消失不见。“疼不疼？是不是很难受。。”他带着薄茧的手覆上被他方才狠狠蹂躏的红肿，轻轻抚摸，低头轻吻我的小腹。“有没有伤到哪里？”他眼里满是抱歉和心疼，小心翼翼的问我。“疼。。”我忍不住轻声痛呼，将自己缩成一团。他知道自己做的过分，也没有多说话，只把我抱在怀里，一下下轻抚我的背，“对不起，以后再也不会了。”听他如此说，我却哭的更厉害了，“你知不知道，你连防护都没有做。。”我忍不住颤抖起来，“万一。。万一我。。。”我不敢再说下去，看着他的眼带着惊慌。  
“如果出了任何问题，我会负责。”他扶住我的肩膀，认真的看着我。“你的一辈子，我会负责。”我无力的摇摇头，“你我都不敢赌这个风险。”他定定的看着我，过了片刻，他起身拿过手机折腾了一会儿。“叮铃～”我的手机响了起来，屏幕亮起。我看了他一眼，划开手机，“您的账户到账一笔存款。”我看了一眼货币符号后面的一串零，难以置信的抬头看他。“给你的补偿。”他垂眸道，“为了我，你牺牲太多了。”把我拉入怀中，他轻吻我的眉心，我的鼻尖，我的嘴唇。他的吻那样的温柔，那样的细腻。我听到他低沉磁性的声音在我耳边响起。  
“我从未如此庆幸向时光偷来这片刻欢愉。”他眼里带着我从未见过的，那样汹涌又赤裸的爱意，张口对我说——  
“我爱你。”


	3. 险

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☞三观崩坏预警  
> ☞背德预警  
> ☞不喜勿入

今天是节目组邀请拍摄外景的日子，我照例安排好一切，又在出门前给他围上了一条围巾。他拉过我为他系围巾的手轻轻吻了吻，笑着捏了捏我的脸颊。  
录制过程中一切正常，我混在人群中远远的看着他，配合着节目组的安排。偶尔歌曲间歇时，我还能看到他隔着人群冲我调皮的歪头笑。岸边的温度有些低，我穿的单薄，饶是站在人群中也忍不住缩了缩脖子打了个哆嗦。见我这样，他脸上的微笑表情有些挂不住，似乎想询问我的情况。我只笑着冲他摇了摇头，示意他我没事。他这才把眼神放回指挥身上，专心的参与演出。  
录制结束，人群慢慢散开，空中的航拍器也开始慢慢降落回到地面。我正想冲他招招手，却听得我身边的人群传来惊呼。抬头一看，一架航拍机和空中突然飘过来的风筝缠住，正失去控制向我的方向俯冲下来！  
当飞行器失控向我冲过来时，我已经做好了受伤的准备。我紧闭着双眼，等待着撞击的到来。意料之外的，我并没有受到任何伤害。“呃。。”随着一声闷哼，我只感觉被一个力量扯了过去，拉进了怀中。睁开眼，他正把我整个人搂在怀里，左臂的风衣外套上被划开了一个大大的口子。原是他在紧要关头把我拉进了怀里，却躲闪不及被飞行器的叶片擦着手臂划过。我连忙挣脱他的怀抱低头检查他手臂的伤。所幸风衣外套足够厚，手臂上只受了轻微的擦伤。我焦急的想张口说他两句，却被一拥而上的工作人员挤开。“谢谢。”我回过神，敛下情绪垂眸客气的向他道谢，扭头掩去眼中的担心。“没事。”他轻轻捏了捏我的手指，示意我安心。因为他的倾身相护，我这才算有惊无险躲过了这次的意外。  
录制完成回到车上，我绷着脸不肯理他。气氛一时冷却到了极点。直到汽车开上高速，他这才开口打破了沉默。“我今天。。”他张口似乎要说什么，却在抬头看到我发红的眼眶时停了下来。“你知不知道有多危险！”我颤抖着声音冲他压着嗓子吼，眼里刹那间充满泪水。“我受点伤没什么的，你怎么能就这么突然挡在我面前！”我急得眼泪汪汪，脸色都微微发红。“你知不知道。。你这样子做，唔！”我担心责备的话还未说出口，便全数被他的吻封在口中。他捧着我的脸，欺身吻上了我的唇。我一时间惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。“我知道，可如果你受伤了，我才真的会疯。”他抬手温柔的为我擦去眼泪，眼眸弯弯。“我没事，别担心我。”见我依旧用担忧的眼神望着他，他揉揉我的长发，轻轻拍了拍我的手。我望着他的眸子久久不语，见他依旧坦然无谓的样子，这才妥协的垂眸失笑。


	4. 陌

大约是得知了现场的混乱，我们在第二天晚上便接到了他妻子到来的消息。  
我仔细收拾好方才因欢爱而混乱的房间，又收走了屋子里所有与我有关的物件。确认一切正常，这才转身进了自己的房间。收拾好自己的东西，我装作一无所知的样子从自己房间走出来，笑意盈盈的和他的妻子打招呼。见了他怀里柔软纯真的女儿，我脸上的笑容不觉僵了一秒。趁着还没有被察觉之前，我垂下了眸子伸手接过他妻子手中的行李，打趣了几句，便借由帮他们收拾行李，离开了这使我尴尬难堪的氛围。  
收拾好东西，我只淡淡看了他一眼，便听见他妻子向我道谢的声音。  
我站在他们对面，看着面前一对璧人。他们脸上的笑容是那么的刺眼，仿佛在嘲笑我的一厢情愿。那么讽刺，那么可笑。  
我抬眼看他，他看着我的眼神复杂得让我不愿再看。我冲他怀中人浅浅一笑，礼貌的道了晚安便择路而逃。

在那之后的一段日子，我谨守经纪人的本分，连一丝一毫亲密的接触都不愿做；我唯恐被人发现，落了口舌。  
我知道，我的一举一动，一颦一笑，他都看在眼里。  
我心痛，他又怎会不知。


	5. 痛

那段日子里，我内心无比煎熬。  
我不得不做出疏离客套的模样，恪守我经纪人的身份，一步也不逾越。我依旧每天准备好温热的水，熨烫好第二天演出的服装。只是这一次，替他系领带的人不再是我，风吹过来时递上去的围巾也不再是我给他做的那条。  
我安静的站在一旁看着他。看着他的妻子温柔的眼神，听着他女儿明快的笑声。我一步都不敢多靠近。那个画面太过美好，仿佛带着光，我靠近了，就会被灼伤。  
他的妻子是那样温柔细腻的一个人，女儿又那么的可爱纯真。每当他们牵手时，那一对婚戒又散发出耀眼的光芒刺进我的眸子。我忍不住低头看向自己的指间，然后看着一片空荡荡苦笑。  
我内心既煎熬又痛苦。强烈的自责和我近乎痴缠的爱意，如同两股仿佛即将撕裂我的力量，使我无法呼吸，手脚冰凉。我怪不得他一丝一毫，只恨不能了结自己的生命，结束这样见不得光的关系。

我不敢与他对视，甚至刻意忽略他有时向我望来的眼神。每每入夜，我一个人坐在空荡荡的房间，冰冷的床铺，凝结的空气，使我压抑的快要发疯。我甚至想就这样冲出去，就这样坦白一切。可我做不到，也不能这样做。我只能一个人看着落地窗外的车水马龙，一天又一天。


	6. 绻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☞背德预警  
> ☞此章高速车预警

直到几天后的一个夜晚，他送妻子机场离开。我不便出面，便留在了酒店。坐在床边给他整理行程表。听到门外由远及近的脚步声，我赌气的把电脑扔在了一边，把自己缩在被子里假寐。果不其然，随着门卡开门的声音，我感受到身上压过来的重量。我闭着眼睛不肯理他，装作一无所知的样子。 “我回来了。不看看我吗？”他刻意压低了声音在我耳边轻轻吹气。我翻了个身躲开他的亲昵，却听到他低低笑开的声音。“别装了，耳朵都红了。”我赌气的睁开眼瞪了他一眼，坐在床角不肯说话。他却也不恼，从背后把我抱了个满怀，还孩子气的在我侧脸上轻轻吻了一下。我红了脸，终于败下阵来，扭过身发泄似的在他胸口锤了几下，却舍不得加大力度。见我又委屈又心疼的样子，他忍不住捧起我的脸深深吻住了我的唇。我没有回应他，只默默接受着他这个吻，双手却慢慢搂紧了他。片刻唇分，他见我双眼含泪的样子更是心疼不已。“不哭了，不哭了。。”  
听他这样说，我的眼泪更是像断了线的珠子，哭的快要喘不过气来。我紧紧抓着他的衣襟，哭到全身发抖，撕心裂肺。他看着这样的我，眼里的疼惜更是满的快要溢出来。他温热的手掌覆上我的眼，轻轻拭去我眼角的泪，“宝宝，对不起。。”他用力把我抱在怀里，轻抚我的背。“每次看到你远远站在一旁看着我笑的时候，我都好难受，我好想把你拉进怀里，让你感受到我的心。”他轻轻吻了吻我的耳廓，用他低沉的声音在我耳边说着。“让我好好看看你，好不好。。”他低头虔诚的吻在我的眉心，眼里不带一丝情欲，只有满满的爱意和温柔。他弯着眸子看着我笑，轻抚过我的脸颊，勾起我耳边的一缕长发吻了吻。他让我靠在他的怀里，沉默地一遍遍轻吻我的眉心，我的鼻尖。我的嘴唇。直到我哭声逐渐停下，他这才放下心来，眉头舒展。  
“我的丫头真美。”他搂着我躺下来，额头抵着我的。“我怎么舍得离开你，勾走我魂魄的坏丫头。”他的声音里带着笑意，蹭了蹭我的鼻尖。他伸手搂过我的腰，把我拉进他怀里。我本以为他又要放肆一晚，却听到他温柔的声音响起，“别动，就让我这么抱你一会儿。。”他低头吻了吻我的发顶，“我不走，安心睡吧。”我不做声，只乖巧的抱紧了他，陷入熟睡。  
可我不知道的是，他望着我在他怀里安然熟睡的样子，眼角无声的划过一滴泪，落入我的长发中，消失不见。  
他转身想要起来换下衣服，却发现我的手紧紧抓着他衬衫的一角，口中还无意识的小声呢喃:“别离开我。。。”他不由得僵住，眼里落下泪来，转身又把我紧紧抱在怀中，打消了换衣服的念头，搂着我和衣而卧。  
“我不走。”

第二日清晨，我早早的醒了过来。睁开眼，便看到他安然的睡颜。他的手臂被我枕在颈下，却一动不动。我怕他被压的难受，连忙坐了起来。随着我的动作，他悠悠转醒，看着坐在他身边的我。“早安，丫头。”他声音一如既往的好听，温柔的冲我笑。“早安。”我低头冲他笑，钻回他怀里，在他怀里蹭了蹭。“别闹。。”他的声音仍带着一丝模糊的闷哑，抬手在我腰上捏了一把，“再闹就把你吃了。”他闭上眼，还不忘了在我胸前软肉上把玩片刻。  
我红着脸气不过，抬腿在他胯间不轻不重的撞了一下。他吃痛，又好气又好笑的睁眼看我，翻身把我压在身下。我也不怵，笑眯眯看着他，张口便是牙尖嘴利:“混蛋！可恶的老男人！”  
他被我骂了也不恼，低头咬在我的脖子上，嗓音低哑，“那就让你知道知道，你的老男人有多混蛋好了。”话音未落，他的宽掌便滑进了我的衣服，熟稔的覆上一捧丰盈揉捏起来。我任由他吻着我，指尖轻轻划过他突起的喉结，顺着胸膛解了他的衬衫纽扣，灵巧的手在他结实的胸肌和腹肌上游移着。肉眼可见的，我眼前的人起了反应。我满意地看着他的反应，手指尖轻轻在他胯间轮廓上划过。  
听着他的抽气声，我笑眯眯地抬眸望着他开口，“老男人。。你的枪怎么样？”回应我的是他的闷哼，和把我的手摁在他胯间的力量，“好不好用，试试不就知道了？”他拉着我的手上下套弄，他的炙热更是随着我的动作越发蓬勃。我见他微微发红的脸色，忍不住恶劣的开口调笑他，“这就忍不了了？”他听着我的口气不禁失笑，知道我仍是怨他，便无奈的摇摇头。“我倒是无所谓，只是你别忍不了就好。”他的嗓音因为染满情欲而格外低哑，比以往更加醇厚撩人。他低头轻轻吻了吻我的鼻尖，宠溺道“真是愈发恃宠而骄了，小丫头。”他的手掌覆上我的丰盈，颇有技巧的揉捏着，还时不时用纤长的，带着薄茧的手指拨弄已经饱满鼓起的红莓。我受不了他的撩拨，身子越发软了下来。他的吻没有停，顺着我的脖子，锁骨一路向下。他的手掌随着吻滑下，身上的寸缕早就随着他的动作不翼而飞，他轻轻抬手分开我的双腿，虔诚地低头轻轻吻在幽深所在。我红着脸嘤咛，想要拒绝他的动作。他却只是抬头笑着看了看我，低头继续给予我最温柔细致的服务。我哪里见过他这般低姿态，一时间心情复杂，连带着被他撩拨起的欲火都因此更加旺盛。身体此刻的反应已经给了他最好的回答，他轻舔过花核，抬头让我看他唇齿间的一片晶莹。“丫头的身体倒是诚实的很。”他眉眼弯弯的冲我笑言，探身吻在我的耳垂上。  
我自知已经是春潮一片，红着脸抬脚轻踹他胸口，然后把自己蜷缩成一团在床头瞪着他。他看我这般模样反而笑的更欢了。他轻舔唇上沾染的晶莹，然后冲我邪邪笑开，声音更低了。“嗯，很甜。”说完，还低头看着我红的快要滴出水的脸。我气不过，抬手就要打他，却被他抓住手腕一把拉进怀里。这一拉不要紧，他的坚硬更是结结实实的顶在了我的小腹。我坏心眼的解了他的衣服，在他胯间磨蹭着，还用手指堵在了铃口不让他发泄出来。他眼眶微红，额头慢慢透出汗来，低头看了看自己胯间，咬牙切齿的瞪了我一眼，“丫头，你松手。”我冲他狡黠一笑，却没有答应他。他忍不住低低吼出来，眉头微皱，哑着嗓子喘着粗气。“你这是想憋坏你男人？”他抬头咧嘴冲我无奈的笑，大滴的汗珠落在我身上。  
“这可是你自找的，嗯？”他见我不应，低头恶狠狠的在我颈窝种下一颗草莓，拉过我的手举过头顶，腰腹一挺便埋进了我体内。“呃啊。。。”他舒服的喟叹了一声，松开我的手，用力挺动起来。我被他狠狠贯穿，失声叫出来，眼里泛起泪花。“喜不喜欢？”他用力撞击着我的敏感点，嗓音沙哑，带着磨人的颗粒感。“老男人的枪，好不好用？”我眼里含着泪，只得红着脸点头回答他的问话。他低头轻轻啃咬红润的莓果，卖力耕耘着，带着我不断律动。我被他一次次推上情欲的浪潮，娇喘着呻吟。偏巧这时我的手机响了起来，我想要推开他去接电话，却被他紧紧抱住。“啊！”我被他腾空抱起来，双腿只得紧紧缠在他腰上，生怕掉下去。他依旧没有退出我的身体，抱着我起身走到桌边去拿手机。我接了电话，原是节目组通知明天的录影。他的肉刃仍坏心思的顶在我最深处，我极力隐忍，这才没将口中的呻吟溢出来。好容易接完了电话，我整个人直接脱力，几乎快要从他身上掉下来。好在他手臂有力的托住我的腰，这才把我拉了回来。见我双眼失神的样子，他把我轻轻放到床上，吻了一下我的唇角，加速冲刺，与我一同达到了极乐。


	7. 缱

等我再醒来时，他还尚且在睡梦里。一想到不久以后要离开我那样深爱的人，我一时间心情复杂。抬头看着近在咫尺他，我忍不住心跳加速。  
每一个与他相拥而眠的夜晚，他都会把我抱在怀里，温柔的亲吻我的唇，为我低声哼唱着安眠曲哄我入睡。我的长发如同浓密的海藻一般覆盖在他的胸口上，他的手臂搭在我腰间环抱着我。  
我最喜欢的，便是靠在他胸口，感受他充满磁性的胸腔共振。他总是用那样充满爱意的眼神看着我，眼里的缱绻如同流光，比天上的星辰还要亮几分。  
我是那样的不舍，他温暖的怀抱，深情的眼神，和动人的嗓音。与他在一起的每分每秒，我都格外珍惜。  
我甚至不敢用力呼吸，生怕这是一场梦，被惊扰了就会破碎。

脑子里正想着如何安排他的日程，才能抽身离去，却听得我头顶传来他低沉的嗓音。“醒了？丫头。”

我想的入迷，突然间听到他的声音，我不由得一惊。被我的反应吓到，他低头眯着眼宠溺的笑起来，捧起我的脸轻轻吻了吻。“想什么呢？”他的下巴浅浅的胡茬蹭了蹭我，声音里满是柔情。“我在想你的行程。”我乖乖的张口便答，又怕他发现我心里所想，补充了一句: “我怕你太累了。”  
好在他正闭着眼把我拥在怀里，没有看到我一闪而过的心虚和伤感。  
见他依旧赤裸着上半身，我担心他着凉，忙扯过被子把他裹了个严实。“怎么不多盖一点，要是冻着了可怎么办啊。”我皱着眉头责备他，却看到他正低头冲着我笑。“你在我怀里，怎么会冷。”他搂着我的腰把我拉得更近，鼻息喷洒在我的脸上。“我只感觉快被你烧死了，坏丫头。”他故意逗我，大掌轻轻落在我臀上拍了一下。我红了脸，嗔怒地瞪了他一眼，把他推起来洗漱暂且不提。


	8. 离

我想，我和他的结果从一开始就注定了是分离。  
初次见他时，我看着他一步步向我走来，不断缩小我们的距离。我始终小心翼翼的保持着和他半臂远的距离，做出乖巧恬静的样子站在他身侧。而那些似有若无的亲密举动，一点点瓦解着我与他之间的距离。每当他靠近时，我都能感觉心跳如擂鼓一般。  
我以为，我和他会一直保持这样的关系，保持这样的距离直到永远。

可我醉酒后的那个夜晚，我们终究还是打破了最后的防线。  
不仅仅是肉体，更是从灵魂上拉进了距离。  
我舍不得就这样离开他，便辞去了原本优厚的工作，选择留在他身边做他的经纪人。他深深地看着我，然后把我紧紧拥入怀中。  
白日里，我们恪守成规保持着礼貌的距离。扮演好艺人与经纪人的关系。黑夜里，我们在酒店的房间里衣衫凌乱耳鬓厮磨，恨不能把距离缩减到负数才肯终止。  
我们这样的关系保持了很久，很久。  
直到那日他妻子的到访。  
我看着那个温婉可人的女子笑意盈盈的向我打招呼，在丈夫怀里坦然恣意的欢笑。我看着他可爱的小女儿甜甜的冲我挥挥小手，奶声奶气的叫他爸爸。我看着面前幸福甜蜜的一家三口，嘴角勾起一个浅浅的弧度，默默关门离开。  
这样幸福的一家三口，站在阳光下，是那样的引人注目，那样的幸福。  
这样的生活，我也曾向往过。  
手机叮铃一声响起，我这才记起我的生日只在半月以后。心下了然，我看着手机上的日期，握紧了手机。  
这样幸福的时光，终究是偷来的。现在，我该还回去了。

生日的那个清晨，我在他怀中被他动听的嗓音唤醒。映入眼帘的，是他充满爱意的眼和温柔低沉的嗓音。他轻柔地为我唱起生日歌，那样的动听，那样的美好。我忍不住跟着他笑起来，眼眶发热。直到他变魔术一样的拿出一个红丝绒的锦盒打开在我面前；当我的视线定格在锦盒中的银戒上时，我眼里的泪终于落了下来。“丫头，生日快乐。”他笑着对我说，捧起我的脸颊一点点温柔的吻去我的泪花。“我给你带上，好不好？”他笑着问我，单膝跪地。我点点头，忍不住捂住嘴不让自己哭出声。他那样珍重的托起我的手，把戒指戴在了我的手上。我喜极而泣，扑到他怀里紧紧抱住他。  
那天晚上，等他演出回来，便看到我一反往日里干净清纯的妆容，浓妆艳抹；意外的妩媚撩人。被我这样子惊喜到，他忍不住笑着把我抱起来转了个圈。他低低的笑声那么的悦耳，我却听的心里发酸，胸口微微绞痛。好在抱着我的他并没有看到我眼中闪过的留恋和不舍，只当我是生日突发奇想。  
我从未如此主动的吻上他的唇。

我极热情的把我的红唇送上，身上只一件薄如蝉翼的纱裙，美妙的风景几乎遮挡不住，若隐若现。他有些惊讶，却也甘之如饴。我一遍遍深吻着他的唇，仿佛要把他吞吃入腹。灵巧的手一路向下，解开他的西装革履，勾掉他的皮带，长腿好似蛇一样缠在他的腰间，轻轻磨蹭着他的炙热，引得他喘息连连。他受不了我这般妖精似的撩拨，二话不说把我压在床上。我银铃一般的笑起来，勾住他的脖子又吻上他的唇，一路向下。  
这一夜，我用尽我此生的爱意和妩媚，把我所有的爱意倾注于他。我湿漉漉的眼眸望着他，用最娇媚的声音喊着他的名。他几乎红了眼，一次次拉着我在欲海沉浮。我没有喊过一次停，甚至还制止了他想要做防护措施的动作。哪怕几乎快要到达极乐前的片刻，我也依然不肯闭上眼，就那么深深的望进他的眸子，紧紧抱着他，仿佛要把他刻入我的骨髓。  
我们就这样疯狂的欢爱，直到彼此筋疲力竭昏睡过去。

第二天清晨，我在他怀里早早地醒来。我那样留恋的轻吻他的眉眼，他的鼻尖，他的薄唇。他笑着搂紧我，回以我同样怜惜的吻。我弯眸笑着冲他撒娇，说太累了不想动弹，只叫他自己先去演播厅，我要歇一天。“我的小寿星，都听你的。”他笑着应下，不疑有他。我含笑目送他关门离开房间，眼泪却在他关上门的一瞬间决堤。  
我强撑着酸痛的快要散架的身子爬起来，苦笑着看了看自己满身的爱痕。把所有东西替他打理完毕，我又认真的把他接下来每天的衣服整理好，写好标签分类一一收好。坐在桌前，我望着他送给我的戒指出神。  
我拿过信纸，一笔一划写下我对他最后的留言。  
直至落款署名，我的眼泪终于又落了下来，晕花了我的字迹。我轻轻在纸上落下一个唇印，收拾好所有东西，只带走了他昨日赠予我的银戒。  
离开房间的刹那，我望着窗外透进来的明媚的阳光，笑出了眼泪。

永别了，我的爱人。


	9. 念

☞男主视角

我很想念她。  
甚至在她离开我以后，我午夜梦回的身影，也都是她。  
她离开的那天，我为什么没有察觉到，我好后悔。  
我是那样的思念她，仿佛一夜之间，我失去了灵魂中的光芒。  
每当清晨醒来，我都下意识的低头看向怀里的方向。我想念她每个清晨冲我甜甜微笑着说早安的样子。我会想起她笑着把温热的毛巾敷在我脸上，温柔的擦去我脸上的泡沫。她的眼神是那么的清澈而柔和，带着满满的爱意，望向我。我总是忍不住想要去亲吻她的唇，然后看她绯红的耳垂，羞涩的笑意。  
她的手总是那么灵巧，随意的翻转缠绕，就是一个漂亮的领结。她会细心的为我抚平衣服上的皱褶，为我准备好温度正好的水，为我解决一切后顾之忧。

直到我失去她之后，我才知道没有她的我，是那样的难以称心如意。

身边再也没有备好的润喉糖，再也没有冷风吹来时及时递上的围巾，再也没有时刻整洁精神的服装和造型。  
我不知道，我竟然可以这般脆弱。  
习惯已成自然。  
每当表演前，我总会下意识去找她为我准备好的温水。每当表演时，我总会下意识的看向台下，仿佛她还在看着我。每当表演后，我总会下意识的抬手想去拉过她询问效果。  
直到她的身影彻底消失不见，我才知道，没有她的我，是那样孤独。我是那样的思念她，任何有关她的消息，都牵念着我的神经。  
短短几个星期，我就消瘦了十几斤。  
我甚至在想，她如果知道我因为她而憔悴至此，她会不会回到我身边。  
可我心里又格外清楚，她留给我的成全。  
除了我送给她的那枚银戒，她什么都没有带走。我望着她留给我的信笺，坐在窗边直到天明。  
直到天边的启明星闪耀起来，朝阳反射在我戒指上的光刺进我的眼中。我这才恍然大悟般的抬起头，看着一点点爬升的太阳，低低的笑起来，笑出了眼泪。

我想，我明白了她的心意。  
永别了，我的爱人。


	10. 谁

距离我逃一般的离开他，已经过了数月。 我凭借优异的学历和丰富的经验，在首都的CBD找到了一份体面的工作。 我拒绝了圈中好友想要我留下工作的好意，选择了远离镜头所在的地方。   
我其实知道节目已经录制完毕，顺利播出。 可是我没有看，我甚至逃避抗拒得知任何关于他的消息。 我怕我会放不下，怕我会舍不得。 我怕我会反悔。  
一天的工作结束，我照常走在首都熙熙攘攘的街头上， 城市中心区热闹非凡，街道两旁大大小小的商铺无一不展现着这个城市的活力。  
我正出神的想着事，耳边却响起了一个我再熟悉不过的声音。  
我错愕地扭过头，发现商店的大屏幕上正播出着他的表演。  
那是最后一期节目。  
我知道，那最后一首歌，他是唱给我的。  
只是我没有想到，他竟憔悴至此。在我离开以后，他究竟发生了什么？  
苍白的快失去血色的嘴唇，唇边还没修整干净的泛着青色的胡茬，还有他消瘦的过度尖锐的下颌角。无一不体现着他的疲惫和痛苦。

这样的他，是因为我的离去吗？

他的声线是那样颤抖不稳，原本磁性撩人的胸腔共鸣也变得微乎其微。他的眉头微皱着，眼里流露出的痛苦仿佛无形中编织了一张巨大的网，把我紧紧笼罩在其中。我的心脏仿佛被无形的手扼住，使我快要窒息，双眼充血发红。  
隔着屏幕，我却那样清晰的感知到他的哀伤和苦楚。我仿佛感觉他就站在我面前，挣扎着质问我的离去，倾诉着难以言喻的悲伤和怀念。我的思绪又被拉回与他朝夕相处的日子，那些我努力想要忘记和封存的，与他有关的记忆，又在一瞬间翻滚着充斥了我的脑海。  
无论是白日里和他心有灵犀的行为举措，暧昧不清的对话称呼，抑或是夜晚被他从身后拥入怀中一遍遍轻吻，缠绵悱恻的床笫之私。他的一颦一笑，一举一动，仿佛走马灯电影一样的在我脑海之中演绎，播放。炎炎夏日下，我站在喧嚣繁华的街头，身上每一寸被他亲吻过的肌肤都仿佛被太阳灼烧着，那样的滚烫。我又想起无人处我们的十指相扣，黑暗中我们的呻吟喘息；他的每一句我爱你，此刻都像是魔咒一样撕扯着我的灵魂，我的脚下仿佛生了根，像是被钉在十字架上受到宣判的囚徒，我无法动弹，只感觉脸颊上冰冷一片。我麻木的抬手触碰，指尖却碰到汹涌而下的泪水。我怔怔地看着我指尖的一片晶莹，过了很久才反应过来我在哭泣。  
“别哭了。” 一个明亮的声音传来，我顺着声音的方向侧头看去，一块手帕正举在我的面前。一个背着吉他包的青年正用弯弯的笑眼看着我。“擦擦眼泪吧。”他又把举着手帕的手向我抬了抬。我垂眸笑了笑，抬手接过他的帕子，遮住了我指间明亮发光的银戒。

我冲眼前的人道了谢，轻轻擦拭着我眼角和脸颊上的泪痕。

与此同时，街角另一侧的商店里，传来了一个童稚又甜美的喊声， “爸爸，快来呀！”  
回应她的，是一个低沉而富有磁性的嗓音。  
“哎，来了！”


	11. 婚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☞文章HE结局

今天是我大婚的日子。  
婚礼的细节都是我和阿杨确认好的。  
他很宠我，连我的婚纱都是他亲自监工做成的。知道我不喜欢繁文缛节，他贴心的没有请来太多的宾客。  
音乐响起，我踩在玫瑰花瓣铺成的小路上，一步步向着灯光下发着光的他走去。我望着他甜甜的笑，任他为我掀起头纱，为我戴上闪亮的钻戒。原本指间的银戒，已经被我摘下收进了盒子。  
我抬头看着他，他眼中的笑意宛如春风，夹杂着花香和暖意把我包裹其中。我的手轻轻搭在他的胸口，接受了他绵长温柔的吻。一吻结束，我看着他耳尖的一抹绯红，忍不住也笑着扭过了头害羞的不敢看他。  
偏头的瞬间，我的余光里闪过了一个熟悉的身影。我心神一凛，再定睛望去时，却再不见什么身影，空无一人。  
我心里忍不住自嘲，我连喜帖都不曾寄给那人，又怎么会出现在我的婚礼上。想必此时的那人，正和妻儿欢度幸福时光呢。  
回过神，我依偎在我的新郎怀里，冲他露出一个甜甜的笑，然后仰头在他耳边轻轻道:"请多指教，我的夫君大人。"  
他也同样回以我一双笑弯了的眸子，和清亮的嗓音，"请多指教，我的夫人。"  
婚礼结束，我们正坐在一旁清点着收到的贺礼，忽然听到杨杨有些疑惑的声音，"亲爱的，这份贺礼好奇怪？"  
我应声接过他手里一个玫瑰花形状的礼盒，打开一看。里面静静的躺着一个红包和一个桔梗花的书签。上面一行烫金字写着——遥祝新婚燕尔，幸福安乐。  
我看着那个花签，思绪忽然回到了多年前。我站在一片花田里，欢笑着扑进那人怀里，在他胸前的口袋里插了一朵刚摘下的桔梗花。然后对他说，"你知道吗？桔梗花的花语。。。"  
"亲爱的？"清亮的嗓音唤回了我的思绪，我笑着抬头冲他说，"这礼物倒是很小清新，留着吧。"他笑着把我搂进怀里，随手从一旁的花束里摘下一朵玫瑰别在我发间。"哪儿有你清新。"我听他这样说更是羞红了脸，埋在他胸口不敢看他。  
蜜月以后的一个清晨，我收拾些房间里的礼盒，一个不留意，那玫瑰色的礼盒便落在了地上。红包里掉出一张银行卡来。我敛了心神拿了银行卡便去了银行。输入密码时，我心里存疑，试了他的生日和我的，却打不开。又愣了片刻，输了一串日期，却登时打开了账户。我看着荧幕上的金额，和密码的日期，忍不住坐在银行里落下泪来。  
那荧幕上清楚的五十二万金额，和我们初见时的日期密码，让我忍不住苦笑。呆坐了片刻，我伸手取了转账单，把钱一分不少的退回了它原本的主人手里。  
走出银行，我看着手上闪亮的婚戒，笑着走向了家的方向。


	12. 礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☞男主在女主婚礼上的心理活动

我始终记得，她婚礼那天的场景。

我的身影隐匿在阴影中，站在角落里安静的望着她的方向。

她穿着一袭华丽的白纱，眼里盈满了温柔的笑意，一步一步地走向红毯那端的她的新郎。她是那样的明媚，眼中的光芒好似九天的星辰都落在了她身上。我从没见过她这般明艳动人的样子。

因为和我在一起的时候，她脸上总是带着七分笑容三分忧愁。为了操持我的事务，她总是努力端着一副成熟稳重的模样，替我细心打理好大小琐事。以至于我常常忘记了；她与我初识时，不过只是二十岁青春年少。

如今这样幸福的她，才是最真实的模样吧。

她指间我送给她的银戒被闪亮的婚戒替代，在她身旁形影不离的人，也不再是我。我给不了她的承诺与欢乐，终于有人替我给予她，守护她了。

她这样幸福，我很开心。

不知不觉间，我的眼角竟落下泪来。泪眼朦胧间，我看到璀璨灯光下她与她的少年拥吻。心下绞痛，我再也无法忍受此刻欢乐的气氛，落魄退场。

远远的，我仍然听得见宾客们的欢呼声，明明那样美好的场面，我却依旧心头隐约酸楚。

自从她离开，我便再没有打搅过她的生活。我知道她的动向，甚至知道她何时开始的新恋情。我不敢再靠近，生怕惊扰了她的安宁生活。所以我只是远远看着，听着他人偶然提起她的消息。

唯有得知她即将成婚时，我却没有忍住前来看看她的冲动。

我也曾幻想过，她凤装霞帔嫁于我时的样子。也曾希望过，她与我白头偕老。她想要的一切，我也曾想倾尽所有给予她。

可所有的千言万语，最终只能化作我手中的礼盒，安安静静的放在众多的贺礼中。

留给她的贺礼，我想她会懂。

往后余生，我愿她幸福安乐，顺遂一生。


	13. 诀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☞背德警告  
> ☞文章最虐BE结局

我和他都知道，这样偷来的爱情是不会有好结果的。

这条路，是不能回头的独木桥。稍有不慎便会坠入万丈深渊。而深渊之下，是泥沼，是黑暗，是万人唾弃。

可纵使如此，我却依旧义无反顾。

因为是他，因为我爱他。

早在他与我初次肌肤相亲的夜晚，我便知道，我彻底坠入了地狱。连带着光芒万丈的他。

人们说，世上有三件东西是掩藏不住的--贫穷，咳嗽和爱。纵使我再如何遮掩，如何假装，我都无法自控望向他的眼神。因为，我是那样的爱他。

所以当狗仔娱记把照片曝光时，我甚至并不惊慌。我们早就知道，会有这样一天的到来。

当记者会到来时，他只是把我搂入怀中，轻轻在我眉心留下一个吻，冲我露出一个安慰的笑容，便决然的转身离开。一个人踏进那片用光线和声音创造的刀山火海中。

我从来不怕任何指责唾骂，可我却看不得他受到这般厌弃。他的头低垂着，那双时常望向我的明亮温柔的双眼，此刻却灰暗无光。我眼睁睁的看着他，那样傲然的他，就那么安静的跪下来。仿佛慢镜头般一帧帧在我眼前播放。我甚至说不出话，只有眼泪在无声的流淌。

他说，“都是我的错，请不要怪她。”

我听他这样说，竟慢慢的笑了起来，眼角的泪随着我的笑声越发汹涌。

得他如此袒护偏爱，我已然十分满足。

望着掌心准备已久的玻璃瓶，我眼里的笑意越发明亮。

手机上，编辑好的信息已经设置好了定时发送；房间里，他的衣物用品我都细心的收拾妥当；电视上，记者会的提问依旧在继续着。

轻抚上屏幕，我望着他的身影无声的笑起来。

整理好仪容，我安然的躺在了床上，慢慢进入了梦乡。

在那里，我和他永远不会分开。

 

 

 

 

我的手机上，两篇信息正安静的躺在发件箱里。

 

_ “所有错误我皆一人承担，我从未想过要辩解什么，本就是我错了，我认。是我明知他有妻室子女，仍旧不知悔改，主动勾引。我不否定我的任何错误，接受任何指责唾骂。我只希望，一切错误在我这里终结，无关我的亲人朋友。希望我的选择，可以终结这罪恶的一切。” _

 

_ “如果可以的话，希望梦里的世界只有我和你，那该是多么美好。对不起，我爱你。” _


	14. 别

☞男主视角

我知道，我的举动意味着什么。我也知道，等待我和她的会是什么结果。

早在我与她初次拥吻的夜晚，我便已经踏入了万劫不复。可我怎么舍得让她失去唯一的光，地狱太黑，我得为她照亮。

所以这刀光剑影，我去承受就好了。

只是我没有想到，这一转身竟会是一辈子。

我知道我们本就是大错特错，可即便如此，我依然听不得那些污言秽语落到她身上。心下绞痛，我的动作早已快过我的思想。

我双膝跪地，声音沙哑:“都是我的错，请不要怪她”

一时间，满堂哗然。

潮水般的指责和提问一波波涌来，我自知无理辩驳，便垂眸不言。

不知过了多久，媒体中传来一声不小的惊呼。静默了片刻后，几乎所有人抬起头愕然地看着我。不知为何，我心下竟然绞痛起来，几乎难以呼吸。

他们的眼神中，带着惊讶，还有我不能理解的三分同情。我没由来地心慌，却恰巧此时手机振动起来。

还没来得及看手机，却看到助理跑上台来，她的声音颤抖，眼眶通红。“姐姐。。她。。。”

我只感觉被突如其来的绝望掩埋，脚下一个趔趄，我来不及管此刻的灯光和人群，跌跌撞撞地冲回了房间。

打开门，她正安静的躺在床上，脸上还带着浅浅的笑意。

我几乎不敢呼吸，小心翼翼的靠近她。我颤抖的手仔细地探了探她的鼻息，慢慢地将手收了回来。

助理想要靠近，却被我僵硬地抬手阻止了。

“她睡着了，不要吵她。”我轻轻抚过她指间的银戒，嗓音依旧是她最喜欢的音调。

助理似乎想要说什么，却被我赶出了门外。坐在她床前，我把怀中与她相配的银戒小心的放在了她掌心，最后轻吻了一下她的唇角。

“晚安，做个好梦。”我笑着为她唱了一遍她最爱的安眠曲，转身安静地离开了房间，锁上了房门。

房间外，我看着手机上她发给我的信息，再也无法控制我的眼泪，失声痛哭。

胸口一痛，我口中喷出一股鲜血，眼前一黑晕了过去。


	15. 云

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☞超悲情向  
> ☞男主视角

疲惫的行程结束，我终于可以抽出时间来看看我的小丫头。

好在天公作美，今天晴朗的很，只有两三朵白云在空中点缀着。

穿过草坪，我终于在一棵樱花树下看到了她。温暖柔和的阳光照在她的脸上，显得那么安宁美好。

"丫头，给你买了你最爱吃的蛋糕。"我坐在她身边，替她敛了敛四周的落花，笑着把蛋糕递给她。

她依旧是用她澄澈的眸子望着我笑，也不答话。见她这样，我也只能无奈的摇摇头，"你呀，又不需要减肥，吃一点又不会胖。算了，我吃了还不行吗。"端起蛋糕，我笑眯眯的看着她一口一口把蛋糕塞进了嘴里。

蛋糕很甜，甜的我快要流出眼泪来。

太过甜腻的味道并不是我的喜好，我想要喝一口清茶润润嗓子，却发现只有一杯白开水。

"你看看，你不在，我连杯好茶都喝不到了。"我叹了口气，把一束雪白的桔梗花放在她面前。她一向很喜欢这样纯洁的颜色，一如她的笑容。

"喜欢吗？"我轻轻地替她擦去脸上的灰尘，笑得温柔。"下次给你带一束红玫瑰好不好？"

她依旧用她那双满是缱绻的眸子看着我，笑得安静。"你不说话我就当你答应了，嗯？"我站起身，悄无声息的背过身擦去被尘土刺激出的眼泪。

"好好照顾自己，我过两天再给你带礼物来。"冲她笑了笑，我这样承诺道，"走之前，我再为你唱首歌吧。"

 

我望向湛蓝色天空中飘荡着的洁白云朵，开口轻轻唱起来。

 

耳边吹过一阵微风，温柔地带走了她身边的落花。闭上眼，我又仿佛看到她冲我浅笑的眸，和她极温柔的嗓音。

"我想，当思念一个人的时候，哪怕这份爱寂静无声，天空也会为之流泪吧。"

 

 

_ "如果想念我，就让我永远活在你的歌声中吧。" _

 


	16. 梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☞男主视角

我依旧无数次的梦见她。

梦见她在深吻后羞涩地低下头，脸颊绯红；梦见她在缠绵后缱绻的眼神，温柔如水。

我梦见她用那湿漉漉的双眸凝望着我，带着那样深沉的哀伤，带着绝望，带着对我无尽的爱意。她是那样安静的冲我笑着，却让我痛不欲生，心脏处传来一阵阵的绞痛。每每这时，我都会大汗淋漓的从梦中醒来，她的模样一点点消失不见。

我是那样的怀念她，怀念她灵动的眸，她柔软的唇，她甜蜜的笑。

我深知，她定是不肯再见到我的。

我所有能做的，不过是让我们的爱情，继续活在我的歌声里。

也只有在片刻的歌声里，我才能带着三分真情，一遍遍把我们的故事诉说。

朦胧的灯光下，我恍惚间又看到她那充满柔情的双眼。我凝眸望着那光点，借由着歌词抒发我的内心。一语终了，我闭上眼，不再去看满场的歌迷粉丝。仿佛这场梦里，只有我和她。

我自欺欺人的想着，终究在下一秒睁开了眼，回归现实，从梦里醒来。

再见了，我的爱人。


	17. 观

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇1

☞粉丝视角

我的爱豆是一个大提琴精。  
开玩笑啦哈哈哈，他是一名男低音歌手。  
我很激动，因为明天我要去参加偶像的见面会啦！  
说起第一次见到我爱豆。还是和我同学去电视台做志愿者服务。我正在收拾准备室的代言商品，准备把没有用的收拾出去。箱子很沉，我一个女孩子搬起来很费劲。我摇摇晃晃的往外走，巨大的箱子阻碍了我的视线。小心翼翼的在走廊里穿行着，身边走过一个个身着华服的艺人。有知名的大咖，也有叫不上名字的小艺人。  
我看着身着华服的他们，心里不由得有些向往。谁知一走神，我脚下不知道踩在了什么东西上，一个趔趄就要摔出去。“完了完了，这下倒霉了！”我心里这样想着，却意料之外的没有摔倒。我睁开紧闭的双眼，看到一个高大的男人站在我面前，他微微弯腰，伸手托住我面前的箱子。“小姑娘，没事吧？” 他笑眯眯的问我，声音低沉又好听。“没。。没事。谢谢您！” 我连忙点头致意，一个劲儿的道谢。  
就在这时，一个长发飘飘的身影出现在那个男人身旁，她嗓音温柔的对扶起我的男人仔细叮嘱，“刚熨好的西装怎么又皱了，待会儿上台前我再给你烫一遍。”一边说，还一边整理男人有些歪歪扭扭的领带。“这孩子差点摔倒，我扶了她一下。”男人侧头示意那个姐姐，她这才看到我的身影。  
“怎么让一个小姑娘搬这么大的箱子？”那个姐姐皱眉看了我一眼，转身招手唤来一个工作人员。我手里的箱子被人接走，我怔怔的看着眼前的两人。“辛苦啦小姑娘。”我听得面前的男人这样说，他身边的女子也冲我笑笑，然后和男人一前一后谈笑着离开。  
这便是我和我偶像的初遇。那时我还天真的以为，我爱豆身边的那个漂亮女人是他的女朋友，后来才知道，那是他的经纪人。我很羡慕我爱豆，坐拥漂亮妻子可爱女儿，还有一个如此貌美心善的经纪人姐姐。  
后来几次去做志愿者，我经常看到我爱豆和经纪人小姐姐的身影。我忍不住感叹我爱豆人真好，能做的事情都亲力亲为，从不辛苦自己的经纪人。看到自家爱豆和经纪人这么友好和谐的关系，我竟一时不知道该羡慕谁。有时候他们看到我，还会冲我笑笑打招呼。每每这时候，我都在心里默默想着，自己也要努力向他们学习，做一个温和礼貌的人。  
只可惜节目录制结束后，我们的志愿者服务也跟着结束了。我很长一段时间都没有再见到我家爱豆。再次见到我爱豆，还是在电视台的新节目上。我家爱豆真帅气！低音炮超苏！再加上高领毛衣和大长腿！简直偶像剧配置！  
我不由得又想起爱豆身边那个长发的经纪人姐姐。心中忍不住泛起羡慕的心情。要是我也能天天见到爱豆多好呀！我咧嘴冲着反光的手机屏幕笑了笑，我家爱豆的妻子和经纪人都那么好看，醒醒吧，颜值不够的！  
在我难耐激动心情的期待下，我终于在第二天的见面会上见到了我家爱豆。意外的是，他似乎精神没有很好，和我们说话时虽然笑着，但不知道为什么带着种疲惫的感觉。是不是因为最后没有拿到首席？我这样想着，仰头冲着爱豆鼓励道:“我们粉丝都很相信你的实力！你永远是我们心中的第一！”他看着我笑笑，大约认出了我，“你是上次那个女孩子吧？我们还。。”他欲言又止，眼神垂下来。我虽然疑惑，但还是为被爱豆认出了而高兴。“是的！很感谢您和经纪人姐姐的帮助！”我眼眸亮亮的冲着爱豆笑笑，他却失笑微微摇了摇头。我递上海报要签名，爱豆低头写了一半却发现笔没水了。“笔没水了！请。。”他回头想要换一只，扬起的声音却骤然落了下去。一个短发圆脸的小姐姐递上来一只新的，他皱了皱眉，出神了一会儿，这才把签名写好递给我道了谢。  
直到见面会结束后很久，我才知道为什么那天我看到的是一个面生的短发姐姐。我家爱豆原本的经纪人姐姐因为生病辞去了她的工作。以后都交给新的短发姐姐代为管理。  
可惜换了经纪人以后，我家爱豆的造型直线下滑，服装也没有原本精致了。我忍不住感到可惜，还是原来的长发姐姐和我家爱豆合作的好。  
我叹了口气，在爱豆的微博下面评论到:“一人血书救救我爱豆的造型吧！把原来的经纪人还给我！”  
才发出去没多久，我听到手机叮铃一声，拿起一看，我差点惊喜的蹦起来——我家爱豆点赞我的评论了！  
我开心的截了个图，打开视频软件看起爱豆的视频来。


	18. 信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇2

哥，见字如面。  
我曾在脑海中设想过无数次我们的离别，我曾那么热切的希望，这一天来得晚一些，再晚一些。  
我不曾想，将是我亲手画上终结。  
想必此刻的你定然是在舞台上发光发亮的，就如我初见你时一模一样。你是那样的美好，犹如一道炽热的光，照进我的心房。  
那时我就在想，我可否有机会靠近你，靠近光的方向。  
可我还是错了。我没有走近光，还把你拉进了黑暗。  
哥，对不起。  
和你相伴的这些朝朝暮暮，都是我最珍贵的宝藏。我不后悔，只是有些可惜。老人说，年少时不能遇见太过惊艳的人。我原本是不信的，直到你的出现。你就这样潋滟了我的时光，蹉跎了我的岁月。可我依然为能遇见你，感到无比庆幸。  
可恨老天捉弄，让你已经更早的遇见了那个她。所以我们到底还是错了。  
看到她的时候，我才明白我是那样的羡慕她。可以在阳光下尽情的与你欢笑，和你恩爱。你的小女儿，又是那样的可爱纯真，每当她那样澄澈的眼眸望着我，我都会忍不住闪躲。  
我想，该是我离开的时候了。  
戒指很美，我很喜欢。  
愿你此后余生，得世人称赞拥戴，幸福平安。  
万望珍重。  
我爱你。  
再见。


	19. 恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇3

☞双视角

我贪恋着你的笑，贪恋着你给我的爱与温暖。  
我是那样的贪恋着你的笑；贪恋着你身上炙热的体温；贪恋着你眼中的赤诚与爱意。  
我是那样的想要拥抱你。仿佛夏日盛放的鲜花，仿佛冬日飘扬的冰雪。我是那样的渴望着你的唇。感受着彼此交织的呼吸，甜蜜的津液，柔软的皮肤。  
我是那样的留恋你的声线。你温柔动人的声音，伴随着我清晨醒来，陪伴着我午夜入睡。用爱谱写出最美好的乐章。你每一句撩人的情话，都是乐谱上一个漂亮的装饰音。  
我是那样的喜欢你的眸，冰雪会在你眼中消融，星光会在你眼中闪耀。我是那样喜欢你眸中倒映着的我，那么甜蜜，那么幸福。  
我是那样的贪心，渴望能陪伴你形影不离。我是那样的倔强，盼望着你心里有一个角落是属于我的。我是那样的憧憬，希望有一天我们可以相伴一生。  
我是那样的爱恋着你。  
就好像，你是那样的爱恋着我。


	20. 品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇4

和他在一起的这几年，我把他的习惯了解的极为透彻。  
他不喜欢太过冰冷的饮品，太过甜腻和浓重的口味都不是他的喜好。和他在一起之前，我总是喜欢在手里捧一杯冰美式。甜甜的奶茶也是常有的。  
直到有一次，我捧着一杯冰美式坐在他身边写着日程表，他侧过身来看着我，然后突然俯身吻在我的唇上。我还没反应过来，口中的咖啡液便尽数渡进了他的。“好苦。”他撇了撇嘴，一副委屈的样子抱怨着。我无奈的冲着他翻个白眼，“某人自己想偷香，怪我咯？”他这才笑嘻嘻的把我拉进怀里咬耳朵。“没事，你甜就行。”  
自那以后，我便极少在他面前喝这些饮品了。取而代之的，是准备了温度正好的水，和他常喝的几款茶。  
每每新茶上市，我总会腾出时间特地定了茉莉龙毫给他买回来。闲暇时间，我还会陪他品上几次茶。

正好五一放假，难得有了空闲时间。他回家陪了妻儿几天，只等着假期最后一天，才给我发了消息来找我。知道他要来，我便早早备了套茶具出来，等他回来时，我刚好将茶叶入瓯。“你回来的刚好，再等下就可以喝了。”我抬眸冲他笑。待他换洗好进了客厅，茶正好盛杯。我把茶杯递给他，示意他尝尝。  
“丫头手艺又精进了。”茶水入喉，他弯着眸子冲我笑。“你就一味的哄我罢了。”我嗔怒瞪他一眼。作势假装要拿茶水泼他。他也不恼，绕过茶桌想要拥我入怀。“你先把茶品完。”我推了推他胸口，让他坐回去。他却不肯，坐在我旁边笑眯眯看着我行云流水一套动作。  
“再尝尝这杯。”我把杯子递给他，侧头看着他品茶的神情。他接过杯子，眼神却始终凝结在我身上，弯眸笑的像只狐狸。  
我看着他的样子无奈的摇了摇头，又续了一杯给他。他依旧连眸子都没多转一下，一眨不眨的看着我笑。  
“茶喝完了？”我挑眉看着他。“喝完了。”他应我。  
“那我可就送客了？”我作势推开他起身，就要往外走；却被他一把拉了回来，搂进怀里。“可我还没品够。”他把我压在茶桌旁的软塌上，用他低沉磁性的嗓音在我耳边低语。  
“没茶给你喝了。”我红了脸扭过头不看他，却依旧嘴硬的回怼。

“不品茶，品你。”

他低头轻轻咬在我颈窝，舌尖在四周打转。我忍不住缩了缩肩膀，小声嘤咛。他轻车熟路剥去我身上的布料，温热的手掌一路向下。我勾着他的脖子温柔的回应他，任由他在我身上作乱。  
倒了半杯茶含在口中，他低头把茶水渡进我口中。津液彼此交织，我们仿佛干枯许久的木枝，只需稍加火星，便能燃烧成最炽热的火焰。  
意识朦胧间，我与他坦诚相见。桌上的茶具被打翻，我们却顾不上什么狼藉，眼里只有彼此，心里只剩下纵情欢爱。  
我被他一次次推入情欲的浪潮，被他一遍遍的亲吻深入。从茶室到沙发，再到卧室的床上。  
窗外的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照在我们交缠的身上，给昏暗的室内带来了一丝光亮。我们亲吻，呻吟，喘息，直至筋疲力竭。  
直到我们登顶的时刻，我才轻轻唤了他的名字，对他说。

“我爱你。”

“我也是。”


	21. 苦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇5

和他在一起的许多年，我们做过许多错事。  
但这其中，最让我不能忘怀的，是当他得知我怀孕时。  
那是一年的初春将至。  
我照例陪他去各种晚会应酬，回到家已经是近乎深夜。许是这段时间酒会太多，我喝的有些胃痛，才进了房间，便冲进洗手间呕吐起来。  
他担忧的很，半跪在我身旁轻抚我的背为我顺气，还不忘理好我垂下来的几绺长发。“我是个男人，多少比你能喝些，为什么偏要为我挡酒。你胃又不好。。”他倒了杯温热的水递给我，眼里满溢着的都是心疼。我没有力气回答他，只抬头冲他露出一个无力的笑。  
待我收拾清楚，已经是午夜了。  
简单洗漱之后，我们便休息了。

第二天清晨，我早早的爬了起来去厨房做早餐。想着这段时间应酬太多，我便拿了什锦米熬粥。才做到一半，我却极其不适的干呕起来。虽说以往也有身体不适的时候，但往往酒醒过后，歇了一夜，我都会恢复正常。我叹了口气，心想着这段时间实在是身体不好，看来要调整调整了。没有太在意，我微微活动了一下，便继续做早餐了。  
等到他醒来时，早餐正好上桌，热腾腾的冒着气。我浅笑着冲他招招手，示意他过来吃早餐。他把我搂进怀里，轻轻在我眉心留下一个吻。“早安，丫头。”落座吃饭，我一边吃一边和他交代最近的安排，却又胃里一阵不适。蹙眉干呕起来。  
“怎么回事？”他见我如此，连忙停下来问我的情况。“不知道。。”我摇摇头，“大约是最近酒局太多，伤了胃吧。”他听我这么说，先是替我揉了揉肚子，又突然停下动作望向我。眼里带着几分复杂。  
“丫头，我们上次做是什么时候？”

拿到检查结果，我的手脚刹那间冰凉起来。我恍惚着回到家，却看到他格外焦急的神情。我说不出话，只把检查报告塞进他手里；没有看他的表情，我转身默默回了卧室。  
屋外，传来茶杯破碎的声音。  
我坐在一片漆黑中，双眼无神。我心里满是恐慌和难过，不知道说些什么，做些什么。  
不知过了多久，房间的门被打开。随着客厅的光照进来，我被他一把拥入怀中。他无言，只是一遍遍轻吻着我。“宝宝，我们把孩子生下来，我养你，好不好？”最令我惊讶的是，他竟然小心翼翼的将手覆在了我的小腹上。“宝宝，我是爸爸。”  
“叫宝宝惜念好不好？”我轻抚着小腹，眼神温柔。“好，都听你的。”他半跪在我面前，轻轻吻了吻我的肚子。“我们让她快乐的长大好不好？不要让她学这个那个的。等她大一些了，我们带她去公园玩，晒晒太阳。。等她找男朋友的时候，我们一定要好好替她把关。。。”我先是带着笑容，却越说越哽咽，最后终于控制不住扑到他怀里放声大哭。

“我好想要这个孩子。。哥。。她是我们的孩子啊。。”

他紧紧抱着我，轻拥着我的手此刻竟在掌心留下几个月牙形的血印子，慢慢渗出血来。  
第二天清晨，我便一个人驱车去了医院。他原是想陪我一起去，却被我叹气拦下。  
“若是你被狗仔拍到，那就要前功尽弃了。”  
他放心不下，打了电话叫了一个熟识的朋友到医院替我安排妥当。  
一个人坐在候诊室前的椅子上，我双手冰凉，抚上小腹的时候还在微微颤抖。那里此刻还有一个鲜活的小生命，那，是我们爱情的结晶啊。我心酸的很，胸口一阵阵绞痛。  
对不起，我的宝宝。  
待手术结束，我疼的冷汗直冒，早就没了力气。仿佛连同心脏一起被挖了出来，无法呼吸。  
被他的朋友送回了家，我开了家门看到的，便是他满脸的担心和焦急。见我回来，他什么都没有问，只把我紧紧抱在怀里，不住的喃喃，“没事了，没事了。。。”  
我疼的没有力气，他便小心翼翼的把我抱起，放到床榻上。  
我躺在他怀里，苍白着脸想要撑起一个笑容安慰他，却哽咽着红了眼眶。

“老公，我好疼。。。”我终究是落下泪来。全身颤抖着抬起头望着他，语气凄然。“明天可不可以不上班了？”  
他没有回答我，只是再度用力的将我拥入怀中，眼里不住的滚下泪来。  
“对不起，宝宝。。。对不起。。。”  
“老公让你受委屈了，对不起。。。”  
他嗓音颤抖，一遍遍道歉。

我们平日里相处，我几乎从未如此喊过他。我们对这种关系心知肚明，因此从不曾有什么亲密的称呼。此刻我这般喊他，他更是心痛不已。他忍着心口的痛楚，强打精神把我哄睡，然后转身穿了大衣出门，直到走到我听不见的地方，这才压抑的低吼出声，一拳打在墙上。

一瞬间，他的指缝被鲜血染满。

往后的一个星期，他几乎推掉了所有工作，事无巨细的照顾我。这以后的大半年，他什么都不让我做，只认真的打理我的一切，让我好好恢复。即使我不得不出席，他都恨不能把所有事都替我做了，只让我在一旁休息。  
我苦笑，心里却只剩麻木。


	22. 裂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男主妻子视角  
> 剧情承接HE结局之后

我从未想过，背叛这个词，会出现在我的人生中。

我本以为，我收获了最幸福的家庭；丈夫温柔体贴，女儿乖巧聪慧。我以为这份相敬如宾会让我拥有一份稳定安宁的婚姻，谁知这一切，都尽数毁灭在一个本该平静的夜晚。

我听到了，来自我丈夫梦中的呓语。

他紧握着我的手，口中却一遍遍唤着另一个女人的名字。

我知道那个名字的主人，听着他口中对她亲昵至极的情话，我先前的疑窦瞬间连成了一线。这一切，都解释的通了。我很清醒的看着仍旧在梦魇的人，甚至比我想象中还要镇静许多。

“丫头，对不起……”他握着我的手微微颤抖了一下，“你真的决定了？我带你走，你可以把孩子留下的。”我的眼神渐渐从震惊中冷却下去，听他随着愈发焦急的语气握紧我的手。“我们还会有孩子的……我什么都给你，好不好？”

“我爱你，丫头……”他这样说着，眼角竟落下泪来，“你不要走……”

大约是梦境里的感情太过强烈，当他唤着那个女人的名字醒来时，眼里还含着泪水。

当他看着我冰冷紧绷的神色慢慢清醒过来时，他自知已经无从辩解，便垂下了视线，声音沙哑的开口。

“我知道这都是我的错，但，我们已经分开了。”他看向房间一角女儿的玩具，叹了口气，“我知道已经没有必要辩解什么，但我还是希望这件事不要影响到孩子。”他看向我的眼神是我从未见过的摇摇欲坠的祈求，“我们的婚姻……”

他还想说什么，却被我毫不犹豫的开口打断，连我自己都不曾察觉此刻颤抖的声线。“这样名不副实的婚姻，还有意义吗？”我眼眶酸涩，嘴角勾起一抹讽刺的弧度。“你都让她怀了你的孩子，你那时候想过我和女儿吗？”

“她坚持打掉了孩子……”他眼神空洞了一瞬，随后抬起头哽咽了片刻开口道，“是我鬼迷心窍，见她年少貌美才主动撩拨她。她被我哄骗纠缠了许久…….”我听着他在我面前依旧这般袒护着那个女人，心里更是冰冷绞痛得几乎快要无法呼吸。

“我会尽快拟好离婚协议书的。”我擦去脸上的泪水，转身离开了房间。

离婚这件事我们最终做的很低调，他挽留了许久，但每每我想起他提及那个女人时温柔缱绻的语气和袒护，我都越发觉得我们这些年的相处讽刺至极。

再一次见到那个女人，是我都意想不到的偶然。

我照常接女儿放学，却在门口看到了那个女人的身影，我正有些惊讶，却看到一个白嫩嫩的小男孩奔向她的怀抱，脆生生的喊妈妈。我不由得愣住，看着她牵着孩子的手走向一旁站在车边的丈夫。

知道她的孩子也在这所学校，我便下定决心和她谈谈。

当我找上她的时候，她并没有露出很惊讶的样子，只向我静静的叩首，让丈夫先带走了孩子。

“您会找到我这里，想必是知道发生了什么。”她露出一个有些难堪的神情，尴尬的勾了勾唇角。“而今我再多说什么都于事无补，我对此很抱歉，如果可以补偿您一些什么，我必定竭尽全力。”她静静俯身向我鞠躬，长发遮住了她大半张脸。看着这女人柔顺的长发和一袭极温柔的长裙，我原本想要扬起的手终究还是垂了下来。

我忽然想起了曾经我和他相识相爱的日子。那时的我，也是这般青涩美好的样子。

“他说，你是被他蛊惑，是他爱上了你才会如此。”她听闻我的话，耳边细长的耳环摇晃了一下，她依旧躬着身，安静了片刻，她开口说道，“无论如何，我插足了您的婚姻，打破了您的幸福，我都是有罪的。我不奢求您能原谅，只恳求您能将这件事，终结在我们三个人之间，可以吗？”她的声音颤抖着，摇摇欲坠的样子。

我看着她一双梨花带雨的眸子，忍不住冷笑起来。想来她这双眸子，定是让他心动不已吧。她只需要红一红眼眶，他便会极其心疼的用各种甜言蜜语来哄她开心吧。我很想质问她，为什么要觊觎我的丈夫，很想撕破她这般无辜的样貌。可我又想起她那童稚的孩子，一时间，耳边又响起他的话，“她打掉了孩子。”我看着眼前这几近卑微之态的女人，竟不知该说些什么。

“孩子是无辜的，我不会牵扯到他们身上。”我终究是冷声把她推回椅子上坐下，看着面前这个宛如弱柳扶风的女人。“我希望你，从今往后，不要再出现在我的视线里，别再打扰我的生活。”

她听我这么说，竟如释重负的笑了。“这是自然，我已经开始了我的生活，从今以后都不会再纠缠您和您的家庭了。从我离开的那天起，便已经和他说好，此生永不再见。” 她双手奉上一张支票，低头不再看我。

“这是给您的补偿。我知道这并不能弥补万分之一，但还是希望您收下。”

我看了一眼支票上的金额，一时间竟心惊了几分。

叹了口气，我终究还是收下了支票。

见我收下，她眼里竟多了几分释然，她极快地拭去了眼角的泪。起身又向我鞠了一躬。

“这辈子，我终究是对不起您的。我从今以后不会再打扰您了，再见。”她没有等我回复她，便留下了结单的钱，匆匆离开了咖啡厅。我看着那女人远去的身影，陷入了沉思。


	23. 遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇 6  
> ☞第二种结局

我从未想过，我此生还会再与他相见。  
那是一个风雪凌厉的冬日。我收到老板的信息，要我晚上跟着上级去和合作公司一起参加晚宴。我应下任务，准备起来。  
到了晚宴，我才知道原是与我们公司合作的影视企业庆祝新一年的合作宣传。席间，觥筹交错，推杯换盏好不热闹。我不是主角，只陪着上司喝了几杯酒，便退到一边恭敬站着。正出神，大厅里灯光竟然暗了下来。正中央的舞台上，一束追光落了下来。  
我心里暗暗觉得好笑，这样的晚宴竟然还请了歌手来——倒当真不愧是影视公司。  
只是当我抬起头望向追光下的那个人时，我的笑意凝结在了嘴边。

灯光下，他嗓音动人，眉眼如初。  
我精神不觉恍惚了一下，手一抖，酒杯便磕在桌台上，发出了不小的声响。我连忙向四周的人道歉，却没有看到台上人眼中闪过的惊讶。再抬眸时，我与他的眼神隔空相望。他的眼神始终凝结在我身上，仿佛隔了万水千山，星月银河。我说不出话，却清晰的读出了他此刻的心情。他眼里的缱绻和思念满的快要溢出来，仿佛一层层丝绸，把我包裹其中。

一曲终了，我再也待不下去，只得以身上的红酒渍为由，仓皇的离开会场进了洗手间。好容易整理好仪容往回走，我踩着高跟鞋的脚步不觉有些虚浮。我知道他就在我身后，可我不敢回头。我心里复杂，一时不察竟踩在了裙摆上，一个踉跄就要倒下去。  
“你喝醉了。”他依旧是低沉磁性的嗓音，双手紧握着我的小臂，让我在他怀里站稳。

一如往昔。

“先生，请放开我。”我颤抖着嗓音想要挣脱，却被他拥的更紧。我不敢抬头看他，生怕眼里的泪水落下来。“别人会看到的。”我沉了声音，他这才终于卸了力气，慢慢放开了我，垂下手臂。“别哭了。”他轻轻用指腹拭去我脸颊上的泪水，声音低的快要落入尘埃，“我心疼。”  
我又退后了一步，这才抬头看着他。却看到他微红的眼眶，和眼里闪烁的泪光。  
“只是这一次，我再也不敢给你一个吻了。”我那样凄然的张口，低头看着他指间明亮的婚戒。  
“看到你一切都好，我很开心。” 我扬起一个笑容给他，却看到他眼神复杂的蹙了眉头。  
“你明知。。”  
他还想说什么，却被我张口打断。  
“很高兴今天见到您。”我又恢复成疏离客套的样子，深深地望进他的眼睛，轻轻的笑起来。“祝你幸福。”  
我转身离开，却听到他的声音穿过空气刺进我的耳朵。

“丫头。。”我顿住脚步，

“我爱你，再见了。”


	24. 见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇7  
> ☞第三种结局

我从未想过，我此生还会再与他相见。  
那是一个风雪凌厉的冬日。我收到老板的信息，要我晚上跟着上级去和合作公司一起参加晚宴。我应下任务，准备起来。  
到了晚宴，我才知道原是与我们公司合作的影视企业庆祝新一年的合作宣传。席间，觥筹交错，推杯换盏好不热闹。我不是主角，只陪着上司喝了几杯酒，便退到一边恭敬站着。正出神，大厅里灯光竟然暗了下来。正中央的舞台上，一束追光落了下来。  
我心里暗暗觉得好笑，这样的晚宴竟然还请了歌手来——倒当真不愧是影视公司。  
只是当我抬起头望向追光下的那个人时，我的笑意凝结在了嘴边。

灯光下，他嗓音动人，眉眼如初。  
我精神不觉恍惚了一下，手一抖，酒杯便磕在桌台上，发出了不小的声响。我连忙向四周的人道歉，却没有看到台上人眼中闪过的惊讶。在抬眸时，我与他的眼神隔空相望。他的眼神始终凝结在我身上，仿佛隔了万水千山，星月银河。我说不出话，却清晰的读出了他此刻的心情。他眼里的缱绻和思念满的快要溢出来，仿佛一层层丝绸，把我包裹其中。

我一时心下复杂，转身拿过酒杯将酒一饮而尽。不敢再看他的眼神，我装作若无其事的扭过头与身边的朋友搭话，心情却再也无法平复。  
我低着头看着手中空荡荡的酒杯，招手唤来侍者又要了一杯香槟。我知道他的眼神依旧停留在我身上，可我却只能装作一无所知。

很快酒会结束，我以醒酒为由婉拒了想要送我回去的同事。走出酒店时，外面凛冽的寒风正夹杂的雪花辗转而下。我站在雪地里，一步步向远处走去。身上只搭了层华而不实的披风。

我很冷，却任由风雪打在我身上，仿佛只有这样，我才能冷静下来。

“会感冒的。”随着一个低沉的声音响起，一件带着体温的大衣落在了我身上。我自然早就听到了他跟随着我的脚步声，但我没有回头。

“你不该追来的。”我终于开口，嗓音却泄露了我此刻的情绪。

下一秒，我被他拉进了怀里。  
我身体不由得一僵又急忙挣扎着想要推开他，“你放开我！被人看到怎么办！”他却只是轻轻在我颈窝落下一个吻，鼻音浓重。

“让我为你疯这一次，就这一次。”

我落下泪来，垂眸却看到我为他织的围巾，没想到他还戴着。我抬手轻轻拂过绣在上面的桔梗花，嗓音温柔。

“霜雪落满头，也算是白首。”

从他怀里退出来，我冲他露出一个浅浅的笑。  
“回去吧，照顾好自己。”  
他自嘲一笑，抬眸又深深凝望了我片刻，转身离去。

远远的，他的声音自风中传来。

“愿你往后余生，好梦如旧。”

【注:桔梗花花语为永恒的爱/无望的爱，此处双关】


	25. 安

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☞心血来潮更新一个小剧场
> 
> ☞光与影系列番外篇
> 
> ☞不甜不要钱
> 
> ☞不上升真人

我极其喜欢听他唱歌。

 

他那宛若大提琴一般浑厚悠扬的声线，与其说是唱歌倒不如是在下蛊。撩拨着勾引着人的心神，随着他的歌声荡漾。

 

和他在一起后，由于身心上双重的压力，我常常彻夜难眠，整个人肉眼可见的憔悴起来，原本就玲珑的身段此刻更像是一阵风就能吹倒。

 

见我如此，他的心疼更是满的快从眼中溢出来。因此每每入夜，他都会轻轻把我拥入怀中，低声为我唱一首安眠曲，直到我安稳入睡。

 

其中我最喜欢的一首曲子，叫做besame mucho.

 

他第一次为我唱起这首歌的时候，是一个欢爱后的夜晚。

 

我才洗漱沐浴完从浴室出来，正瞧见他坐在床边看手机，手臂上还搭着一条毛巾。见我出来，他便笑眯眯的把我拉进怀里，把毛巾盖在我头上细细擦拭。末了，他还用吹风机认真的发梢吹了一遍，直到我恢复一头顺滑的长发才停下。

 

让我靠在他胸口躺着，我微微抬头望着他笑，还时不时抬手用指尖在他滚动的喉结上轻点几下。他也不恼，只笑着继续唱着歌。

 

“真好听～”我像一只餍足的猫儿，轻轻蹭了蹭他的下巴，勾着他的脖子撒娇。“你以后天天唱给我听好不好？”

 

他低低笑起来，来自胸腔的强烈共鸣使得我微微脸红起来。他察觉到我的变化，翻身把我压在身下。

 

“Besame...”他低头抵在我的额头上，薄唇轻擦过我的。“Besame mucho...”

 

他的声音消失在我们的唇齿间，一如他所唱的歌词。

 

“Quiero sentirte muy cerca Mirarme en tus ojos Verte junto a mi.”

 

千言万语凝结在歌词中，我望着他的眸子浅浅的笑着，回给他一个更缠绵的吻。

在他温柔磁性的歌声中，我终于在他怀中安稳睡去。

 

注:歌词取自歌曲“besame mucho”

其中besame, besame mucho 翻译为

吻我，深深地亲吻我吧

Quiero sentirte muy cerca Mirarme en tus ojos Verte junto a mi 翻译为

我想贴近你感觉你，我想面对着你望着你的眼眸，在你的眼眸中看见我的倒影。

 

☞作者本人不负责任的抒情化翻译，轻喷。


	26. 陷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☞第一章的番外

等到宴会过了一半的时候，我已经喝的微醺，两颊上晕起一层绯红色。

我并非职业经纪人，第一次看到这样的场合，着实有些不知所措。我一向酒品不差，喝到如今微醺的程度，也的确少有。

见他被朋友拉去一旁交谈，我也极识趣的待在一旁的安静的一个人品尝着桌上精致的甜品。时不时打量一会儿四周的人群。

好在大多数的工作人员都极友善，我这段时间的实习下来，大家都很乐意帮助我。因此我与大家都十分亲近，相处的很好。我见他时不时向我投来关切的眼神，便抬眸冲他笑了笑，示意他安心。

我被点心噎的有些难以下咽，便向一旁的酒水区走去。本想喝一杯果汁醒醒神，却没想到一个面生的男人笑眯眯递给我一杯酒。我疑惑的抬眸扫了他一眼，没有搭理他，只安安分分拿了杯果汁小口小口的喝着。我喝完果汁想要擦擦嘴角，却发现那个男人依旧盯着我看，还故意在我拿纸巾的时候伸出手，还刻意在碰到我的手时停了几秒。

我一阵恶寒，马上转身想要离开，却发现那个男人不依不饶，站在我面前挡住了我要离开的路。

"你是哪个公司的小姑娘？"他想要靠近我，身上呛人的烟味熏得我忍不住皱眉。

"你签约到我这里来，保证让你红。"那人掏出一张名片，塞进我手里，还用手指在我的手腕上来回摩挲。我忍不住头皮发麻，连忙抽出手，瞪了那人一眼扭头就要走。却没想到那男人竟死死拉住了我的手腕，浑浊的眼睛里透出几分怒气。"别这么大反应，我们可以慢慢谈，都好商量。。。"他见我动弹不得，便又想要抬手去碰我。我心下一急，正打算奋力反抗时，却看到一个熟悉的身影挡在了我面前。

他把我拉进怀里，伸手握住对面男人的手。脸上依旧挂着笑意，"您好，久仰大名。"那男人见他来坏事，脸色很差的敷衍了一句，便又把眼神投到了我身上。见那人如此顽固，他便侧过身把我护在身后，挡住了那男人投来的猥琐目光。

"今天扰了您雅兴实在抱歉。"我眼见着他眯起了狭长的眸，嘴角还挂着三分低姿态的笑容，从桌上拿了一杯倒满的酒，二话没说便灌了下去。

我站在他身侧，看着他那样坚定的将我护在身后替我挡下这是非，看着他因为突然饮下大量酒精而刺激的眉头紧皱。我不由得怔忡，只愣愣的望着他的侧脸，看着他嘴角挂着的一丝酒红色液体失神。

"抱歉，朋友那边还需要经纪人签字。先失陪了。"他没有再看那人，握紧了我的手，低头在我耳边轻声说，"不怕，我们走。"

我点了点头，便见他搂过我的腰，大步流星的带我离开了那是非之地。

我跟在他身后，看着他与我十指相扣的手，竟没由来的希望时间在这一刻静止。就让我看着他牵着我的手，将故事停留在这里。

等来到一处桌边，我才知道他所言非虚。放在桌上的，正是我的实习证明。

"签个字吧。恭喜你实习结束。"他把笔递给我，我却心下泛酸，望着那张纸出神。见我没有反应，他便将笔轻轻放在我手里，抬手捏了捏我的脸颊。

我这才回过神，乖巧的签了名。

见我写完，他便轻轻握住我的手环抱着我，一笔一划地将他的名字写在了我的旁边。他的鼻息就落在我的颈窝，让我忍不住绷紧了身体，几乎不敢呼吸。

他一向是龙飞凤舞的签名，很少有这样认认真真的时候。因此这签字的时间在我眼里，竟变得格外漫长。等他写完，早就双颊滚烫，面红心跳了。

"好了。"他的唇擦过我的耳垂，引得我颤栗了一下。好在他终于松开了我，拿着文件去找一旁的工作人员扫描复印去了。

我望着他的背影，久久不能回神。

一想到这将是我最后一天见到他，我心里那名为牵挂不舍的春芽，便疯狂生长起来；紧紧困住我的心，让我无法呼吸，眼眶泛红。

等到他回到我身边时，我已经将酒瓶中余下的酒喝了个精光。

他见我喝的这样醉，有些无奈的叹了口气，只得替我把文件收好。见酒会进行的差不多了，他便和朋友打好招呼，想要带我去醒酒。

我大约的确是醉的厉害，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，脚下华而不实的高跟鞋更是让我步伐虚浮。

我才走出房间踏在大堂的大理石上，便脚下打滑，眼看就要摔在地上。却不想落进一个温暖有力的怀抱。

我抬起头，正看到他微蹙的眉，和一双狭长的眼眸。

他与我目光相接，望了我片刻，见我站稳了身子，便想松开怀抱着我的动作退后。我见他这般动作，却心里发慌，好像再不抓住他，便再也无法相遇了。

于是我的动作早已快过大脑，我扯过他的领带顺着他的姿势深深地吻上了他的唇。

我吻的生疏，又因踮着脚尖快要失去平衡。就当我快要放弃时，却见他眼里翻滚起黑色的浓雾。我正想转身逃走，却在下一秒被他拥入怀中，加深了这个生疏的亲吻。

我望着他的眸，仿佛被蛊惑般一字一句地开口道。

"我喜欢你。"

回答我的，是他再度倾身覆上的唇。

那一瞬，我便知道，我彻底陷进去了。


	27. 偿

我想，如果我早一点知道这一切的话，可能就不会这样难过了。  
但是当我知道这一切时，已经太晚了，早就是沧海桑田了。  
经历了那样多的蹉跎，我的人生终于步入正轨。我有了疼爱我的丈夫，乖巧的孩子，和一份不错的工作。  
好在我这些年的努力和经历都没有白费，终于在入职几年后，我成功的升职为了公司的高管。  
新年伊始，公司例行要举办年会。作为高管，我少不得要上台发言。于是按照宴会要求，我不得不再一次穿起我曾经熟悉的礼服。  
这些年我穿着职业套装的机会太多，曾经的华美礼服，早就被我束之高阁，收在了衣柜的角落。  
于是当我再次找到旧日里我最爱的那条长裙时，我已不再是年少时的窈窕身姿，曾经的礼服裙早就不再合体了。  
我垂眸失笑，费了不少时间才从礼盒中找到这家店的联系方式。  
我虽然知道这礼服华贵，却没想到，这竟是绝无仅有的私人订制。  
只是时过境迁，距离我收到这条长裙时已经过了许久。因此当我把服装交给设计师的时候，他还回忆了良久才想起来。他看了看裙子，又看了看我，似乎想起了什么，过了许久才开口道:"如果您要改动这条裙子，会造成样式上比较大的变动。您确定要修改吗？"他从电脑里翻找出一份设计稿，指给我看。  
我这才发现，这条长裙先后修改了不下十次，从样式到材质，再到和我身材别无二致的精准三围。而每一次提出修改意见的署名，都是他。  
望着那繁复的设计稿，我的记忆又回到了那一日。  
那是我与他在一起的第二个年头。每年生日时他都会送我一份礼物，哄我开心。第一年时，他送了我一双定制的水晶鞋。那时他笑着对我说:"你就是我的公主。"我自然心中欢喜，看着他单膝跪地，为我换上那双精致的鞋子。  
第二年生日时，他便送了我这条华美的长裙。我从来没有告诉过他我的身材尺寸，可等我换上那条裙子时，竟分毫不差。仿佛就是为我量身定制的一般。他见我喜欢，便亲自为我换上，还穿了一套与之相配的西装，邀请我与他共舞。  
一舞结束，他笑着把我搂进怀里，温柔的低头吻在我的唇上，承诺道:"以后你每年生日时，我都送你一份大礼，好不好？"  
那时，我只当那是他哄我的甜言蜜语，并没有在意。  
我只知道那长裙和水晶鞋很是相称，却并不知道，那其实本就是一套。  
可如今我看到那设计图纸，才知道，他说的都是真的。  
我看着那精细的修改点，一时间心下复杂，酸楚不已。  
见我这般神色，设计师还有些疑惑，以为我舍不得这长裙便开口道。"看得出您很爱惜这条长裙，我建议您不要做这样大的改动。如果您还想要再穿的话，我们可以按照您现在的身材再为您定制一件。"他从电脑中调出来了一堆复杂的资料，冲我笑着补充道，"当时定制这条长裙的先生可有趣了。他先后提出了不下十条修改意见，还细心的要求我们设计了完整的套装。"他记录下了详细的资料，便招来人为我量起尺寸来。  
我这才从他的话里回过神来，却不可抑制的红了眼眶。  
等量完数据，我便被设计师拉去付款。见我出手格外大方，设计师忍不住笑了起来。"当初为您设计服装的，是您先生吧。"他翻出了设计图的终稿给我看，还笑道:"又是头纱又是长裙的，甚至连鞋子都是您先生亲自监督设计的。"他看着精美的设计图冲我咧嘴，"我们接待这么多客人，还是第一次看到这么上心的呢。"把收据信封递给我，他忍不住开口夸我，"您先生好眼光，这一套穿在您身上肯定好看。"  
只是当他看到我含着热泪的双眼时，惊讶地停下了口中的话。  
直到这一刻，我才明白，他所说的大礼，究竟是什么。  
水晶鞋，礼服裙，一对钻戒……  
还有因为我的离去而没有送出手的王冠和头纱。  
他想要补偿我的，是我曾梦寐以求的婚礼。  
我望着文档上他的一个个签名，终于再也无法控制自己，泪水汹涌而下。  
朦胧的泪眼中，我仿佛又看到了那天的场景。  
我被他搂在怀中，听着他的低沉磁性的嗓音问我梦想的婚礼是什么样子。  
我弯眸冲他笑，看着他溢满柔情的双眼回答道。  
"只要我的新郎是你，怎样都是最美的风景。"


	28. 憾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☞可配合 花样年华 食用  
> ☞男主视角

"如果那时候，还有一张船票，你愿意带我走吗？"

 

当面前的人说出这句话的时候，我竟恍惚间看到了她泫然欲泣的脸。

这令我又一次想起来，那个痛不欲生的初春。我始终记得，那时她惨白的一张脸，没有血色的唇，和冰冷颤抖的双手。

她那么安静的躺在我怀中，不说话，只静静的流泪。我胸前衬衫几乎被她的泪水打透，冰的我心口发痛，几乎无法呼吸。

她一向极懂事，从不会让我有一丝一毫的为难。哪怕是私下，她也几乎没有用任何亲昵的称呼唤过我。可这一次，我看着她强撑起身子，红了一双眼睛望着我，用颤抖的嗓音开口对我说，"老公，你带我离开这里，好不好？"

话才说完，她便哽咽着又倒在了我怀中。

那时的我，只能紧紧握拳，直到指甲刺进皮肤留下一道道血印子；然后一遍遍的在她耳边呢喃着最无用的道歉。

她为我付出了那么多，甚至那样坚定的放弃了我们唯一的结晶。可我，却连一个承诺都不能给她。

因此当我再度听到熟悉的语句，我竟忍不住将眼前人和那时的她重合到了一起。

我甚至忍不住在心中呐喊:我带你走，好不好？我们重新开始，过你渴望的生活。

心下绞痛，我忍不住咬紧了牙关强迫自己清醒三分。停了半秒，我悄无声息的调整了呼吸，这才继续了下面的演唱。

说我入戏太深，我哪里是入戏，分明是看到了她的影子才会这般失控。

于是当我再次听到besame mucho的曲调时，我忍不住吸了口气，下意识的退了半步才回过神来。

闭上眼，我再次唱起这首烂熟于心的歌曲。那时我日日夜夜唱给她听，歌词几乎不需要思索，便从唇齿间流淌出来。

只是这一次，我怀里再没有那个柔软美好的人儿了。

曲终人散，我终究是弄丢了她。

"让我狠狠想你，让这一刻暂停。"

电视上，我的声音自音响中传出来。

摘下指间的银戒，我站在窗边看着逐渐暗下去的天幕，漫长的叹了口气。

伴随着电视中的声音，我轻轻地哼唱着最后的歌词。

"都怪这，花样年华，太美丽。"


	29. 真

番外福利：

真相是真

_“我真的陪他聊到黎明， 真的同他最默契_

_真的记得他所有怪癖， 真的最害怕分离_

_我也想把爱宣之于口， 也时常对未来心怀侥幸_

_希望能得世界允许， 坦荡一次喊他姓名 再说爱意”_

 

对我而言，他是我的全世界。

和他在一起的这许多年，我们朝夕相伴，形影不离。

出外景时，是我陪着他站在瓢泼大雨中；只为了结束时可以为他及时递上热水和雨衣。通宵工作时，是我陪着他熬夜到天明；为他替换下冷却的咖啡盛上热茶。各地奔波时，是我一遍遍的确认行程和餐食；让他有更多的时间休息保证最好的状态。

我陪他走过大街小巷，飞过天南海北。听他说着他的梦想，憧憬和希望。

在安静昏暗的长街巷尾，我们曾亲密相拥亲吻；在绚丽灯光的舞台前后，我们也有心照不宣的默契。我总是站在他的背后，看着他在舞台上发光发亮，受万千喜爱拥戴。什么荣誉，什么繁华，什么称赞，我都不曾关心在意。只因我的目光所及之处，只有他的存在。

他的粉丝都说他绅士有礼，翩翩公子。我忍不住笑，心想着这不过他冰山一角的温柔。抬眸望去，正撞上他柔软的笑意。我回以他同样缱绻的笑，不需多说什么，只一个眼神，我们便知道对方心中所想。

舞台上，音乐声响起。我望着他的方向无声开口：

“我爱你。”


	30. 光与影系列人物分析

我写此篇分析有两个原因。  
1: 背德向同人更多的是以黑暗面映射和反应正确的三观让人们产生思考。只有错误的存在才能展现正确的重要性。希望大家阅读的同时，也能有一些思考和感悟。什么是正确，什么是伦理道德，诸如此类。  
2: 私心希望大家可以读懂我在文中留下的伏笔和环环相扣。

女主:  
本文中女主的设定是名校毕业生，具有良好的学识和突出的能力。外貌设定是大和抚子类型的长发仙女。  
至于女主的性格，可以说是造成她最终结局的主要原因。通过文中描述可以看出，女主作为一个学霸设定，她出场时却没有足够大方谈吐和气质。出场与男主初遇时的她，更像一朵小巧怯弱的茉莉花，虽然有香气，却不足芳华。正是因为这个原因，她才会把男主看做她的“光芒般的存在。”  
☞我文中后期对于光和影的描述皆是对于他们关系的诠释，并非简单的描述场景。  
可以说，女主的成长和改变与男主息息相关。  
在我的设定里，女主对男主的爱远胜过男主对自己。但也正是因为如此，才使得她做出了错误的决定。正是因为她对男主的深情与不可自拔，让她作出了错误的举措。作为代理经纪人【第一章】她的举措显然过于亲密和不恰当。  
当然这也和男主的默许和纵容撩拨有着密不可分的关系。  
☞这里我再次强调，男主与本人没有任何关系！剧情纯属虚构。不上升本人。

正是因为男主的回应。女主才会在收官晚宴上做出对男主表白和献身的举动。男主的接受，更是使得他们的关系一错再错。

但很显然的是，如果没有女主和男主多年“黑暗不堪”的关系，也不会使女主成长的那么迅速。她为了和男主在一起，辞去了原本优越的工作。更是放弃了原本那个坦荡澄澈的自我。  
她的身份是男主的经纪人。所以她不得不去学会掩饰，学会礼仪谈吐，学会计划安排，诸如此类。  
可以说在这段关系里，女主是做了很大的付出和牺牲。  
☞在这里我提一句，我支持男女性平权。所以我并不支持女生在感情中过度的奉献自己，因为感情应该是平衡的，相互的。文中女主这样的性格设定也是一个反向的夸张。

所以在后期的剧情里可以看到，女主开始变得举止优雅，谈吐大方。这得益于她多年陪伴男主在娱乐圈的生活。

当然读者也可以看到女主后期性格的一大转变，或者说对比。这体现在男女主的情事上。

女主的性格和举措一反常态，不再是怯生生的茉莉或者百合，而是一朵娇艳诱人的红玫瑰。 她对男主的撩拨，回应，欲情故纵。都是她性格中黑暗面的映射。也是她与男主“不正当关系”的一大原因。她性格的反差，是她可以独特与男主妻子，并使得他们关系不断拉进的原因。

我写过女主的内心独白，也可以看出她的纠结和矛盾。

但女主的性格远非这一个方面。

从粉丝视角篇可以看出。男女主虽然在情感和婚姻方面有着违背于伦理道德，甚至法律的错误举措。但他们在日常的待人接物，为人处世上，都是细腻温柔，对他人友善亲切的。  
☞这里并没有洗白的意思。只是想表达人性的多样性。

包括从粉丝篇可以看出，作为非当事人的一方，【文中的那个粉丝】她所看到的并不是完全真实和正确的。女主离职的谎言就是一个例子。同时也用他人的视而不见和漠视，对比衬托出男女主的真诚和平和。

然后说一下男主。

这里男主的性格还是有点渣男的。【我忏悔】

他深爱女主，从他的举措神情，包括女主离开后的反应，都可以看出他对女主的感情发自真心，且用情很深。

但他的一些举措也足以体现他的渣。

比如在自己明明有妻室子女的情况下，仍然任由女主的行为，并且给予回应，使得女主做出进一步错误举动。这都是他的错。又或者在情事上他对女主的压制等种种行为，我觉得都够渣了。。。

所以男女主得此痛苦悲伤的结局，也是他们咎由自取。

凡此以上，是我对背德系列做出的简单分析。

再次重申。本文纯属虚构。  
旨在希望读者通过阅读产生思考。

文中所有行为举措皆不提倡。是错误的！  
再次感谢大家的支持与喜爱。  
谢谢！


End file.
